Foxleap and Ivypool
Blurb: Foxleap and Ivypool have survived a dangerous flood that killed nearly all the Clans. No Clan remaining intact. While WindClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan and ThunderClan have turned rogue, during the time of starvation. Only a few loyal Cats remain. Foxleap POV: I can't believe my family is dead, my Clan is torn apart and all I have left is Ivypool... I jump over a fallen trunk and stare into the waste land I used to call, my home... Ivypool's eyes are wide with distress. Her family is dead too. Apart from her father: Birchfall, who has gone Rogue. I gulp down a yowl of anguish and push on forward. The ground is marshy beneath my paws. "I-I can't believe its gone." Ivypool whispers. We are staring down at our destroyed camp. "Me too." I feel weak. I couldn't help my Clan... The one thing I pledged my life to keep safe... I'd failed. Ivypool bristled beside me. "Did you hear that?" She muttered. "What?" A twig snapped. Ivypool turned to look, and was smashed into, by a thick tortoiseshell pelt. I rushed to help her, but was pounced on by a redish tom. "Get off me, fox-dung!" I snapped, pushing him off. The tom froze. "Fox-dung?- Foxleap! Your from ThunderClan right?" I cocked his head at the tom. Rowanstar! Rowanstar turned to Tawnypelt scrapping with Ivypool. "Stop!" He ordered. Tawnypelt drew away gasping. "Ivypool!" She yelped in shock. "I'm sorry, I thought you were an intruding Rogue!" "What's going on with your Clan!?" Ivypool demanded. Rowanstars gaze fell. "Dispatched. To many cats dead... only me, Tawnypelt, Ratscar, Tigerheart, and Dawnpelt left. Just enough to survive... Dawnpelt gave birth yesterday... 1 died." I felt sorry pound off Rowanstar's voice. "I'm so sorry, they are your kin?" "Yes." Tawnypelt murmured. "We are trying to find prey... Dawnpelt is going crazy with starvation..." "We'll help!" Ivypool volunteered. "We have nothing better to do." Rowanstar sighed. "Thank you." I felt my pelt prick. We can't help ShadowClan! ''Then I frowned. ''They have kits! We ''have to help them.'' Ivypools POV Hunting was okay. Tawnypelt caught a mouse, and I caught a bird. They were half-drowned. I watched Foxleap stumble toward the place Dawnpelt and Ratscar were resting. Dawnpelt was skinny her pelt was thin showing rips, and hollow hip-bones. Ratscar had a huge cut going across his eye. It was plastered with a poultice, but it looked bad. Wincing I gave Dawnpelt a the bird ripping off the feathers. Dawnpelt narrowed her eyes. But thanked me and ate. The kits were tiny there were 3. One was a huge brown tabby, one was thick and creamy like its mother, and the other was a red-ish tabby. I wish ''I could have kits...'' I felt my heart drop. That will never happen.. Foxleap brushed past me. "You okay, you look sad." My shoulders sagged. "I-I just want my family back." Foxleap pressed closer. "We all do." He whispered. 3rd Person POV: Morning came, and Foxleap woke with a start. Tawnypelt was feeding Dawnpelt a mouse. "Come on, you have to eat." Dawnpelt looked tired and hungry, but she turned her head. "You need the food." She protested. "You have to eat for your kits!" Tigerheart watched from his corner of the small bush. He walked up to Foxleap. "D-do you know if... Dovewing is alive." Foxleap winced. Dovewing had been his child-hood crush... "N-no. I do't know. But she could still be." Foxleap muttered. Curiousity hit him. "Why?" "No reason. Just wondering, Ivypool seems really sad... You know?" "Yeah." Foxleap said deciding not to push it. "We need to go to WindClan... and see if there's any survivors." Ivypool announced. "And RiverClan!" Rowanstar put in. "Why don't me and Ivypool go to WindClan, and Rowanstar and Tigerheart go to RiverClan?" Foxleap asked. "Sure." Rowanstar agreed. "Meet back here at Sunhigh. Understand?" "Yep." WindClans border was muddy... like really muddy. Ivypool stumbled twice, and tripped over tones of rocks and twigs. Cursing she made it to more stable ground, just behind Foxleap. "Intruders!" A voice shrieked. Crowfeather, Heathertail, and Sunstrike ran at them. Crowfeather made them stop with a flick of his tail. "Get off our territory, scum." He snapped. Foxleaps hackles rose. "Crowfeather. Its just me and Ivypool." He said calmly. "Is this all there is of you left?" Crowfeathers claws came out. "Like we'd tell you that!" he sneered. "Crowfeather." This time Sunstrike pipped in. "Ask them what they want." Crowfeather rolled his eyes. "Me, Foxleap, Ratscar, Tigerheart, Dawnpelt, Rowanstar, and Tawnypelt are sheltering together. Both our Clans are gone. Right now Rowanstar and Tigerheart are going to RiverClan to see if any cats are still alive there." Ivypool explained. "You should come with us." Foxleap put in. Crowfeather sneered. "Stay with Shadow-" "I will!" Sunstrike said proudly. Heathertail hesitated. Then said. "I will too." Crowfeather stared at them with disbelief. "Fine!" He snapped finely. "I will come to your petty group." Foxleap smiled. To Be Edited.